


But Baby Nobody Has Ever Kissed As Well As You Do

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: And Just a Sprinkle of Angst, Bath Time, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Naughtiness, Not In Chronological Order, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's kind of a given that it took someone literally magical to really catch and hold Kakashi's interest. KakashixFemHarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Baby Nobody Has Ever Kissed As Well As You Do

"If you start this, I won't be letting you go until I'm satisfied."

Lone dark eye dancing upwards to stare at the heart shaped face, Kakashi let his lips curl up into a grin before pressing them to the bare breast beneath his chin, teasing the skin delicately with his teeth.

From where she was pinned under his body, Harī arched upwards, a soft, throaty moan escaping her lips. Her skin, paler than his own, flushed a healthy pink as the blood began racing through her body that shivered before his talented fingers. The thick red hair that framed her face in an explosion of curls caught his attention, and Kakashi happily began twisting one strand around his fingertips while his other hand began to search lower.

Harī cradled his face, drawing him up from her breast and forcing him to release the bud with a wet pop, while her lips danced across his.

"You're gonna be late," Harī mused again, though the flush of her cheeks and the leg now wrapped around his naked waist said she really didn't care too much.

"I'm gonna be late," she decided, one hand snaking down his back to grip at his buttock while a wicked grin spread across her lips, "and the Hokage's gonna frown at me and be very," a squeeze, "very disappointed."

"It was only a matter of time until I rubbed off on you," Kakashi mused, fingers tauntingly circling the dusky pink bud he'd been playing with mere seconds ago. Harī's scent, a mixture of warm campfires, crisp leaves, sugar, and something so pleasantly feminine, invaded his senses, leaving him more than happy to forget about his own appointment.

"I think you can do a little better than rubbing off on me," Harī whispered, her words still tinged with that exotic accent and her tone husky.

And yes, Kakashi could do better than that. It was practical his duty to uphold the standards he was held to after all.

Morning sex was the best. 

 

 

 

"Where the hell were you?"

Looking up at Asuma with boredom in his eyes, the twenty three year old fought back a grin. He'd missed Genin briefing for the second year in a row, though his reason this time had been much more pleasant than the last one. Not that he planned on announcing it.

"Don't bother Asuma, bastard smells of sex. And the foreigner." Anko's senses were almost as finely tuned as his own, snakes were rather good with scents after all.

And now that it was out, well all Kakashi could do was grin unrepentantly, especially as Asuma's face crumpled with jealously. The man had just called it off with Kurenai -for the second time this year- and was clearly suffering for it.

"Mmmm, much more enjoyable than your meeting I bet."

The Sarutobi scowled, stubbing his cigarette out before turning his full attention on Kakashi.

"You've really been in a relationship for two years. You of all people, have managed to hold down a relationship for two years."

Smirking, Kakashi gave no answer, just flicking his favourite orange book open.

 

It'd been three years since he'd gotten his first, and last, mission off of the continent. A wealthy -very wealthy- foreigner had wanted to leave her home country and move to Konoha.

It'd been Kakashi's job to extract her from the country of 'England', which he'd done with ease. Of course, he'd taken the time to look around, gathered how the public seemed to want his client -apparently now a very famous war hero- to save them from all their problems.

No wonder she'd fled, that kind of pressure was ridiculous. Pottā Harī had been more than ready to escape into the night with him, the eighteen year old heiress bringing with her the wealth of two very old clans.

He'd absentmindedly taken note of her features -wild red hair with a curl he'd never seen in the Elemental nations, pale skin and doe-like green eyes- and found them to be rather pretty, but it wasn't until she's been in Konoha for a year that he'd really acted on it.

Or, more like, Harī had cornered him and requested a date. He'd not really heard much about her since he'd dropped her off with the Hokage, only that she's passed through the Yamanaka mind check with flying colours. She really had wanted nothing more than to start a new life here.

Though he had been a little surprised to find out she had a kekkei genkai, one that had allowed her to create a perfect map of Konoha that tracked to movements of every person within.

The Hokage had been very, very happy that day.

He'd begrudgingly agreed to the date, having been asked in front of Asuma who would have ribbed him for weeks had he not.

He'd certainly not been expecting it to be so pleasant an experience. Had not been expecting himself to ask her on another one.

 

Now it was two years later and Kakashi was more than content.

Maybe this couple business was for him after all.

"Maa, I'm a very charming person."

Snorting in synchronisation, Anko and Asuma shared doubtful looks before the former smirked.

"Or maybe she's just too good in bed for you to let go of."

"I hope it's a little more than that." He would never understand how

Harī managed to sneak up on him. She wasn't even a ninja, but she had the best stealth skills he'd ever seen. Add in her trickle little ability to become invisible at will and she was pretty damn dangerous.

Both his fellow Jonin swore at her sudden appearance and Kakashi didn't even bother to fight down the smirk that bubbled up.

Harī was stood in a pair of those ripped jeans she's brought from England, a loose fitting crop top showing that she did join him for his morning runs, even if she could only complete a quarter of his usual stretch.

Which wasn't bad, for a civilian that is.

Most interesting of all though, was the huge roll of paper that was tucked neatly under one arm. Harī had clearly been busy.

"What's that?" Anko had approached without a care, interest clear in her brown eyes.

"A map. Fancy helping me put it up on the northern wall?"

Interest flaring, Kakashi skilfully plucked the paper from his lover's grasp, flicking it open with little effort. As he'd suspected, it was a perfect match of the map in the Hokage's office. Intruders would light up red, ANBU were black dots and and the regular forces green.

Watching as ANBU agent Cat's dot appeared before the Hokage's, Kakashi obediently held the map up to the wall as Harī went about sticking it in place with her kekkei genkai.

"This is Hokage-sama's map."

"No, it's the copy for the Jonin lounge. Just like the ANBU have one. It's stuck to the wall, and if by some miracle it's removed, it's programmed to blow up the second it leaves this room."

Asuma let out a low whistle and Kakashi wrapped an arm around the petite redhead's shoulders, masked nose pressing into her wild hair. She'd washed it, the scent of sweat and sex he'd left her with this morning was disappointingly absent.

Well, he could fix that later on today. Mmm, now there was a good idea.

"You free for lunch?" Harī asked, head tilted cutely to a side, the mane of fiery curls dripping over his arm.

Hmm, go meet the Genin team on time, or go over to Hari's flat for home cooked food? He didn't have to think about it really.

 

 

 

 When he actually got a genin team, his first thought was that they were far too loud. And nosy.

He rather enjoyed keep Harī a secret from them, devised a deep amusement whenever he heard Naruto harper on about the pretty lady that was always so nice to him, when he watched Sasuke blush ever so slightly.

He could hardly blame the two boys. Harī was beautiful by the standards of her old country, here she was so exotically different that it was impossible to walk by her in the street and not notice her.

It was also impossible for any Shinobi worth his chakra to miss the fact she was in a relationship. His scent lingered on both her clothes and skin, the little trail of hickeys she had no problem showing off, the look in her eyes.

Harī was his, that much was evident.

Still though, all good things had to come to an end. Thankfully, that end promised to be an explosion of entertainment.

 

Tightening his grip on the pale thighs that were situated around his own, Kakashi allowed a satisfied sigh to pass between his lips, the baby fine hairs around Hari's forehead fluttering under the puff of air.

Harī, laid atop him with her breasts pressed clean against his torso, copied the action, dragging her teeth across her lower lip not a moment after.

"So, is today the day I get introduced to your team?" She asked, jade eyes glittering with amusement. She was well aware of his game of 'keep away', found his amusement over it funny herself.

"I suppose it's about time."

Kakashi mused over how the three genin would react. Sakura would be shocked into silence, but he didn't doubt Naruto's reaction would be loud. Sasuke, well, Kakashi wasn't too sure.

Harī huffed, chuckling under her breath and completely unaware of how sexy that sound could be.

Still though, he did want to spend some time at the memorial and discuss a few things with Obito, then he had to meet his little Genin...

"I think I'll have them take the D-rank you put in for yesterday."

Harī snorted, pressing a kiss to his left pectoral and running a finger down a scar upon his shoulder. His own digits swept across Hari's back, coming to rest in the gentle curve near her waist as she nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"Must we get up?"

"Maa, I don't like the idea of the ANBU returning for me."

Once, only once Kakashi had consciously decided to skip the Genin meeting for sex with Harī. That would have been the third meeting had he actually missed it.

Instead, he'd only managed to get Harī out of her shirt before the ANBU came for him. It'd been surprisingly painful stood in that room for half an hour, knowing Harī was at home waiting for him.

He never made the mistake of starting something he couldn't finish again.

 

 

"Can I ask why you're moving Harī-san?" Ah, you could always trust Sakura to set the ball rolling.

Stood off to a side, Kakashi found he didn't even want to try fighting back the smile that stole across his lips.

Watching his Genin interact with Harī was great. Sakura was obviously spellbound by the young woman's beauty, if the way she was eyeing her hair was any indication. He'd even caught Sasuke staring.

"Well, my boyfriend's constantly staying over at my flat, so we decided it was time to move into a house together."

"You have a boyfriend?" Naruto looked heartbroken. He had stopped halfway through lifting up a box filled with Harī's things -Kakashi having already moved all of his gear into the new house, and wasn't that a strange thought?- and his brilliant blue eyes looked devastated.

"I'm too old for you Naruto-chan."

The boy huffed, folding his arms once he was done with the box and scowling.

"I'd grow!"

"And so would I. I'll be old and wrinkly when you're off running this village."

Kakashi highly doubted Harī would get wrinkly. She seemed the type to age gracefully.

"Ano, Harī-san, are you getting married?" Sakura was staring down at a beautiful white dress -the kind worn in those modern weddings- with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ah, that was my mother's Sakura-chan. But let's ask your sensei; Kakashi-sensei, what do you think the odds are that my boyfriend will propose sometime soon?" The title did funny things to his insides, hearing Harī call him sensei.

Though apparently only Sasuke picked up on the sly undertone, the inuendo that laid thick in her voice. His startled black eyes shot between Kakashi and Harī, and the silver haired Jonin could see the brainwave hitting the boy.

"I'd say chances are good Harī-hime."

And he pulled the little velvet box from his pocket, flicking it open with a casual gesture of his wrist.

He'd already talked it over with Obito, in fact, he could practically imagine how things would have gone should Obito have lived from that bridge mission. He was reasonably sure that the Uchiha would have pushed him into this sooner.

He'd been in a relationship with Harī for five years now; it was always heading this way. Even if he'd tried to lie to himself, tried to promise he'd never commit to such a thing.

The idea of Harī moving on from him was a horrible one and completely unacceptable.

So marriage it was.

 

Across from him Harī blinked startled green eyes before she bounced over to him, holding out her left hand with fingers extended.

"Yes."

It wasn't really needed for him to understand her answer, but the verbal communication seemed to hold all the emotion that Harī was feeling right that second.

Threading the ring onto her finger, Kakashi caught the woman as she threw herself at him, not even bothering to look at the ring and far more interested in peeling his mask off to kiss him. Thankful, the thick mass that was Hari's hair would block his features from his little Genin.

"Gah! What the hell?!"

"You're Harī-san's boyfriend?!"

It was music to his ears.


	2. Is It Such A Mystery How I Fell For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at things from Harī's POV

When Harriet Lily Potter was five years old, she made two decisions that would forever affect her life.

The first was to shorten her own name to the much easier to manage 'Harry'. A nickname to herself, considering she had no friends who would be able to bestow this gift upon her.

The second, was her decision on what to do with her life.

After listening to her Aunt Petunia waffle on to the neighbours about how Vernon treated her so fine, Harry decided she too would get married to a man who could look after her.

Only, not a man like Vernon, who was violent and turned red/purple far too easily. Harry was almost convinced the man was a shape shifting alien and whenever he got angry, she found he lost his hold on the human form and started reverting to his true nature.

So no, Harry did not want a Vernon at all.

She wanted the opposite, someone strong, fit and quick. And they'd have to be smart, because Harry was smart -the teachers told her so- and she wouldn't be able to put up with someone as dumb as Dudley.

So they had to be smart and strong, so they could take care of her.

And Harry would be smart and she would make sure she could look after her future husband too.

It was at the age of five that Harry Potter decided that her ultimate goal in life was to have a family of her own.

 

 

 

Somewhere between Hogwarts and Voldemort, Harry lost sight of her goal, her desire to marry and settle down and have a family.

It wasn't until the Wizarding World began demanding too much of her, demanding all of her, that she remembered and knew she had to get out.

It was after a bit of research that she found out about the Elemental Nations from a book in the Black vault.

It was a month after she sent a letter that a ninja came to extract her from England. Her and all her wealth.

Not that Harry cared, she knew she was a catch for any country.

The man that came for her wore a white mask in the style of a dog, with spiky silver hair and stood a half foot taller than her.

Harry really liked the uniform, the bare arms on show were all muscle.

It really shouldn't have surprised her that she got her first crush since Krum almost right away.

Only, this fluttery feeling didn't leave her alone until she finally decided she needed to go on a date with that guy.

Almost a year, it took her almost a year to track him down. And even then it was only because the Hokage had taken pity on her.

He, along with the Yamanaka, was the only one to know the full extent of her 'kekkei genkai' and they worked closely together. He was the one to point her to 'Hatake Kakashi' and she would be forever thankful.

Even if things weren't perfect.

 

"Mmm, you're still here."

Running her fingers up Kakashi's arm, Harī allowed a smile to grace her lips.

Even though they'd been on a multitude of dates in the nine months they'd been seeing one another, not once had she woken up to find Kakashi still in bed with her.

The silver haired nin in question blinked sleepily, looking just a little bit stunned that he was here himself.

Feeling daring, Harī twisted about till her lips were against Kakashi's neck, sucking on the tender skin that was almost riddled with scars.

The man that fought to keep his country safe, Harī could certainly admire someone like that.

"How'd you feel about morning sex?"

Lone dark eye peering up at her, a small smile slowly pulling at Kakashi's lips, lifting the big scar that dissected his left eye.

"I wouldn't know."

Purring slightly in the back of her throat and feeling far more confident than she ever had at Hogwarts, Harī began letting her hands trail down Kakashi's very muscular chest.

"Then I guess we better try it more than once. Just so you've got a good collection of results to refer to."

Yes, moving to Konoha had been her best decision to date.

 

Kakashi looked disbelieving when Harī told him it'd been a whole year since they'd gone out on their first date. She could almost hear his thoughts - _I've never been with someone this long_ \- and she could almost admit to feeling a bit smug.

Harī liked Kakashi though, really, really liked him. Perhaps it was even love for her right then. It certainly was now.

Whenever she sat down and just thought about it, the witch was more than happy to admit that her five year old self had probably dreamed of someone like Kakashi. If she discounted the eccentricities and the things little five years olds didn't know about.

But his weird traits were something Harī held several different shades of affection for.

She loved the little eye smiles, the way he hunched slightly closer whenever she stood next to him, the brush of his mask against her skin whenever he decided to whisper something in her ear.

And while he was constantly late to things and yes it did annoy her when he was an hour late to when they said to meet, it wasn't something she wouldn't put up with.

In fact, she'd just changed the meeting times in her head, and would usually end up getting there ten minutes before he arrived. Though she wasn't sure if Kakashi had caught on yet.

"A year?" The man mused, eyebrows puckered above his nose and Harī chuckled under her breath, teeth dragging across her bottom lip.

"Yep. A whole year of my pleasant company."

Kakashi hummed, one arm reaching down to wrap around her waist, gloved hand gripping her hip.

And really, Harī knew she was about to ruin someone's day, whoever was suppose to be meeting with Kakashi later on, but-

"Wanna celebrate?"

 

 

Sometimes, she wondered how Hermione and Ron would feel about Kakashi. She still considered the two friends, but not as close as they'd once been.

The duo had become infatuated with the idea of fame in the Wizarding World. Ron had what he'd always wanted and Hermione had the power to make the changes she'd wanted.

The two hadn't really tried to stop the public from asking more of her. It was probably the reason she'd only left the duo a letter saying she was leaving.

But right now, sat in one of Kakashi's old ANBU shirts that came to rest a third of the way down her thighs, Harī found herself up to a desk, ready to write a letter to England for the first time in three years.

Drumming her fingers across the wooden surface the redhead stared down at the sheet of paper, chewing on her lip as she did so. How to phrase it though? How to tell her old best friends why she'd left, that she was most certainly happy here with her steady boyfriend and that they'd really couldn't visit. How did you put that into a letter?

Scowling, Harī scrunched up the paper that was addressed to Hermione and Ron, instead snatching up a new sheet and addressing Mrs Weasley. The woman could pass the information on. She'd probably -hopefully- be happy to learn that Harī was happy.

Harī liked to think so anyway.

And she was happy with Kakashi.

Looking up at the little photo on the desk, Harī found warmth bubbling up in her stomach.

Armed with a magical camera -having given the three others she had to the Hokage's ANBU- Harī had got a photo of herself and Kakashi when the ninja was laid out across the sofa reading that orange book.

Harī had no problem at all with that book, it made things… Interesting. It was a good read too.

This particular day, she'd been snuggled up beside the Jonin, reading the book alongside him. With the literature not quite in the picture, it made for a heart-warming photo.

Finishing off her letter to Mrs Weasley, Harī hesitated for a second before throwing the picture into the envelope too. So the woman would have physical evidence that Harī was happy.

Even if she might be a bit confused by Kakashi's mask.

 

 

"I'll pay what he's short."

The two paused in their argument, one little blond twisting around to look at her at the same pace as the middle aged merchant did.

Pursing her lips, Harī looked down at the blue eyed kid -orphan, there was no way he wasn't an orphan- and then back to the vendor that was so blatantly trying to rip the kid off.

She wasn't going to call him out on it though.

Report him to the Hokage? Oh yes.

But call him out on it in the middle of the street? Nope.

"Come on kid, I'll help you take this stuff back to your apartment."

And that was the day Harī won the undying loyalty of one Uzumaki Naruto.

 

 

When Kakashi proposed in front of his team, Harī was unable to fully hide the joy that raced through her veins. Not that she cares to.

Hearing the outraged cries of Team Seven was brilliant, and Harī felt a little smirk cross her face as she pulled the hem of Kakashi's mask back up.

Little five year old Harriet would be so pleased. She had her husband -well, fiancé- and he was perfect in her eyes. She would have no one else, didn't want anyone else.

Yes, step one towards her dream was finally complete. Speaking of-

"I have a surprise too," Harī mused rubbing her nose against Kakashi's in an Eskimo kiss.

"It's a good thing we moved into a house, because my flat wouldn't have fit three people, even if one is tiny."


	3. When You Kiss Me And It Hits Me

 Harī really really liked the fingerless gloves that Kakashi wore. Not only did they look stylish, but she still got the joy of skin against skin whenever they held hands. That and-

Kakashi's gaze snapped to her instantly, a little whimper escaping his throat when Harī wrapped her lips around his forefinger and sucked. Her tongue danced along the sensitive pad, teeth grazing ever so slightly at the delicate skin above his nail-bed as a coy smile lifted the corner of her lips. She could practically feel the hormones flood Kakashi's body.

The man had been away for nearly a month on some kind of covert mission and she'd had no contact with him other than a teasing letter he'd sent her, with a simple 'henohenomoheji' drawn upon it. Not a word on where he was or anything, just a little letter to let her know he was still alive.

Harī appreciated it.

She also appreciated the idea her brain had supplied her of taking all that post mission aggression and working it out of him. She could think of several ways to do that.

"Harī-" Kakashi began, but the redhead was already peeling the mask down from his face, releasing his finger with a wet pop and nibbling at the the man's perfect lips.

Hands trailing down Kakashi's torso, Harī took a moment to admire the hard muscle that rested there, humming appreciatively as she did so.

Yes Quidditch may train the body, but not to the perfection Kakashi had. The girls back in England would weep tears of envy if they could see just what Harī had managed to catch.

Kakashi's hands came to rest on her hips, dragging her closer and Harī let out an enthusiastic growl at the motion, pressing her chest closer to Kakashi's and slipping her hands beneath the hem of his shirt.

And then she stopped.

She could feel Kakashi tense for a second before uncoiling like an overwound spring.

"Yes Harī, I'm alright," mockingly parroting the man's own words back at him, Harī stepped back and began to slowly strip Kakashi of his shirt, grumbling beneath her breath as she did so.

The silver haired nin in front of her just offered a small, guilty smile as Harī ever so gently removed the black cotton from where it was sticking against his torso, revealing the sluggishly bleeding wound.

"And you haven't been to hospital why?"

Getting to her feet, Hari approached the medical cabinet, pulling a potion from its depths along with enchanted, self cleaning bandages.

It'd taken her a few months of experimenting to find the right herbs to substitute for potions ingredients that she couldn't find here. But she's passed the recipe on to the Hokage and now the hospital was well stocked with blood replenished potions.

Returning to the living room of her flat, Harī was pleased to see Kakashi hadn't decided to fight and was instead now shirtless and sat atop her kitchen table. The wound was a long, diagonal cut that stretched from the centre of his ribs right down to his hip bone, blood smeared across the surrounding skin.

"Drink this," Harī ordered, pushing the blood replenished into Kakashi's hands, while she went about applying Dittany to the wound. It sizzled for several seconds before the skin began to knit back together, looking several days old instead of the fresh incision it'd been moments ago.

Taking hold of the bandages, Harī slowly began to wrap the around Kakashi's torso, making sure they were neither too tight nor too loose. She didn't doubt for a second the man would end up reopening the wound somehow, so the least she could do was be prepared.

Stepping back to observe her work, Harī felt her annoyance die a quick death in the face of Kakashi's sheepishly guilty smile, the little quirk of his lips that expressed his thanks.

"You're damn lucky I love you, otherwise I'd be pretty annoyed that I've started something I now have to call off."


	4. Just Let Me Treasure You

Questioning fingers ran across Harī's hair line and the redhead frowned, nibbling at the edge of her lip before slowly twisting her head back to stare up at her companion.

Kakashi's mismatched eyes stared down at her, silver hair already falling around his face now that it was free of the headband that usually held it back. It was a silent request, but thanks to the amount of time she'd spent with the man over the past few months, she heard the unspoken question loud and clear.

Sighing, the heiress slouched further back into the couch, relaxing into the improv scalp massage that Kakashi had offered.

"It's my nipples. They get sore a few days before my period."

Kakashi's skilful fingers fluttered slightly at her confession before leaving her head altogether. Harī didn't hear him retreating across the room, but she just knew he was.

She'd pushed her luck, that much she was aware of. Kakashi had only just started staying for the morning after two weeks ago, so she'd never had to admit to this problem before.

Today the man had woken up later than her, giving Harī enough time to prepare them a cooked breakfast which had been happily consumed by her guest. She'd then proceeded to retreat to the living room because damn her breasts were tender, and not all of that was Kakashi's fault.

 

It wasn't until the newspaper she'd been flicking through was removed from her grasp that Harī realized her ninja lover hadn't left after all, but was instead stood before her looking, well, not quite awkward. Or it wouldn't look awkward on any other person but that particular posture on Kakashi spoke volumes.

Before Harī could ask what the man was up to, he'd put down the little bundle housed in a napkin and instead began to slowly strip her of her shirt.

"Kakashi-"

"Maa, trust me?"

Pausing in her complaint, Harī tilted her head to a side, considering the words. They'd been in a relationship for ten months now, nearly a full year. And while they hadn't formally called one another by any form of title, be they 'boyfriend', 'girlfriend' or 'partner', Harī just knew in her core it was becoming a serious relationship. And-

"I trust you." She did trust Kakashi.

The Jonin smiled, pulling the cotton tee-shirt up and over her head and then just taking a moment to stare almost reverently at her breasts. Harī felt a hot flush bloom into existence across her cheeks but refused to look away when Kakashi's heated gaze turned on her.

Complying when Kakashi placed the slightest pressure on her shoulders, Harī laid herself down on the sofa, raising an eyebrow when Kakashi knelt on the couch, knees situated on either side of her hips and his weight resting on the heels of his feet.

His mouth was suddenly very, very close to her nipple and Harī let out a startled moan when he breathed ever so slowly out, hot breath curling around her sore nipple. It was a pleasant sensation, landing somewhere between sexual and tender care. Even more so when he drew back a bit and blew out, alternating between cool air and warm.

Now much more comfortable, Harī let her eyes slowly slide shut, just enjoying the sensation that Kakashi was offering, the air against her breasts and the strong, callous hands running up and down her sides. Kakashi's scent, something that smelt of copper, freshly washed dog and the crackle of ozone before lightning, filled Harī's mind and her body lost that last bit of tension that'd been coiling in her muscles.

God, this was exactly the reason she held such strong affection for Kakashi, he could be surprisingly tender and loving when he put his mind to it.

"Ah!" Harī's eyes did shoot open though when something startlingly cold brushed against her breast for a second, green eyes wide as she looked up at Kakashi. Between his forefinger and thumb was a slowly melting ice cube, a grin that was torn between wicked and tender lighting up his face.

"Mmm, ice has a numbing effect Harī-chan." And indeed it did.

Slowly dragging the cube in circular motions around each breast, never staying on one for too long, Kakashi ever so steadily began to approach her sore nipples, which were now erect and all but pleading for attention.

Harī did indeed let out a little moan when Kakashi swept the shrinking cube across the dusky pink skin.

 

And as promised, by the time the ice cube had shrunk into non existence, so had the  discomfort in her breasts, leaving none of the tenderness that had been present before.

Kakashi had worked a miracle.

Said Jonin looked quite pleased with himself, sat back on his heels and observing the rise and fall of her breasts as she respired.

"So, are all ninja's good with their hands, or am I just particularly lucky to have gotten you?"

The Hatake grinned, fingertips still dancing across the bare skin of her stomach in a manner that suggested he was barely conscious of the motion.

"I like to think it'd be the second reason."

Humming, Harī snatched up a pale wrist, pulling until they were laid next to one another on the sofa, chests pressed flushed against the other and Kakashi's strong arm around her waist to prevent her tumbling to the floor.

"Then you'll have to remind me to show you that out of all the foreigners you could have picked, this one is particularly skilful in certain areas. After all, it takes a special kind of tongue to form the phonemes of Parseltongue."


	5. So Fall Down, I Need You To Trust Me

 

"I had no idea you could be as brilliant as you were last week."

Pausing, Kakashi let his gaze stroll casually up from Harī's breasts -the breasts he'd lavished with attention eight days ago- to meet her peridot gaze.

Leaning against the wall of her apartment with arms folded beneath her perky breasts, the redhead was watching him with a raised eyebrow and a teasing little smile. She'd clearly seen him slipping in through the window unannounced and seemed amused by such a thing. He hadn't quite been planning to drop by right now, but Gai had popped up out of nowhere and Harī's place was so conveniently close by that he hadn't really had to think about it.

He was rather pleased he'd had to duck out from Gai's sight though, because it seemed Harī had seen fit to try on one of those babydoll undergarments, a dark green laced with silver trim.

Well aware that he'd ducked into Harī's bedroom window, Kakashi kept perfectly still as Harī all but prowled forwards, thick red curls cascading down her back.

"Remember how I said Parseltongue is snake lingo? To replicate the sounds made by creatures with forked tongues; well, let's just say my own is very talented."

"Maa, it is?" Kakashi cocked his head to a side, and while a large part of him knew where this was going -hoped he knew where this was going- the remaining section demanded he stayed in control.

Until Harī pushed him back on the bed and then clambered atop him, tiny hands and delicate fingers pressed against his torso in a feeble attempt to keep him from moving.

Kakashi complied, because if the reward was what he believed then it would be oh so worth it.

Soft, supple lips brushed against his, coaxing them open and Kakashi accepted the invitation. A warm wet tongue met his -and he had noted before today that Harī was particularly skilful with that muscle for a civilian - before the shock of a melting ice cube slid into his mouth.

Mischievous eyes sparkled when Kakashi's snapped up to look at them and he smiled into the kiss, passing the ice back. How she'd known he was coming Kakashi didn't have the slightest clue, but he certainly did appreciate the alternation between hot and cold.

Tricky little fingers began unzipping his flat jacket and he was more than happy to shrug out of it, moaning into the kiss when Harī ground down on his pelvis, her sex rubbing against his.

Hands reached under his shirt, palms rubbing against his abdominals before slowly dragging southwards, fingers slotting under the hem of both his trousers and underwear in one slick movement and continuing down, effectively exposing his lower half.

Harī's mouth, still delightfully cool from the ice that she'd been batting about with her tongue, wrapped pleasantly around his heated flesh and Kakashi let out a grunt, clutching the bedsheets tighter and wishing he'd had time to shimmy out of his Jonin shirt as well as the vest.

She found it a bit awkward at first, that much he could tell. Harī had confessed to her sexual inexperience early in their relationship, but her enthusiasm and impish mind certainly made up for it.

Kakashi watched her eyes gleam with thousands of different thoughts, considering her situation before she drew back and proceeded to drag her tongue along the underside of his cock. She took a moment to readjust her lips, and Kakashi tensed slightly when there was the slightest graze of a tooth, but Harī valiantly carried on, even if her cheeks did warm under his stare.

He'd had blow jobs before, he'd had them from women with far more experience than Harī, who'd only ever been with him. He knew for a fact this was the first time she'd ever given oral.

It'd been pretty good; she was more talented then some of the other women he'd been with.

But when she'd started hissing, a jolt had ran through his body so fast at the sudden sensation that he'd lost his ridged self control and actually been unable to help bucking his hips up towards Harī with a throaty moan. An embarrassing loss of control but it was so damn good.

She hadn't been lying about the tongue thing.

Yes he'd been with women more experienced, but Harī had raw talent. And god he wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer if she kept that up.

Sweat trickled down his neck, coming to rest in his collar bone and Kakashi found his fingers reaching out, thumb brushing across Harī's cheekbone while the rest threaded themselves through the fiery ringlets.

Nervous, hopeful green eyes flickering up and making contact with his own at the same time her tongue did a particularly exotic move was his undoing.

 

 

Laid back on the bed with the sheets around his waist, shirt finally removed and Harī curled up by his side with a curious little smile on his face, Kakashi let the lazy afterglow show on his face.

" So?" Harī mused, peppering a kiss against his wrist before turning back around to face him, head resting on his bicep.

Not really willing to admit it had been the best blow job he'd ever gotten, made more exquisite because he trusted the woman who'd gifted him it, Kakashi let out a pleased hum.

She knew him well enough to understand what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not have notice, I am not a guy. So writing this for me, from this perspective, was reasonably awkward. You'll also note in almost all of my stories I steer clear of swears and crude language really. My friends say I'm 'proper' or whatever, but it's just the way I write, so describing this scene was harder than I thought it'd be.
> 
> Is it any good? Cause I really don't know.


	6. You're Sugar, Yes Please

Warmth seeped through Kakashi's palms, Harī had found; his hands always seemed to feel warm. Good circulation, she guessed. She was especially aware of this fact when the hands in question were resting upon her rear, giving a little squeeze before they danced away.

"Good morning to you too," Harī huffed humorously, not looking up from the pillow she currently had her face pressed into.

"Mmm, you're messy," Kakashi mused, tapping lightly at his cheekbone, a hint. Harī already knew she was quite messy, considering Kakashi had all but broken into her apartment not thirty minutes ago, at half four in the morning. Had she done anything to reprimand his behaviour? Oh no, instead-

Harī swiped a finger through the cool glob of cum that rested on her cheek, popping it between her lips and sucking.

Kakashi's growl was music to her ears. But they'd already had one early morning session today, and she'd be damned if there was another before sunrise. Unlike some people, she wasn't used to being awake before dawn.

"I do believe you just used your last twenty minutes."

They had a system going. Whenever one wanted something from the other -say, help carrying the groceries or a packed bento made for the day- they would trade the other ten minutes. Ten minutes where they would bow to whatever the other asked of them.

Which was the only reason she'd not ripped Kakashi's head from his shoulders when he'd woken her up. He'd used up the twenty minutes he'd gathered before leaving for a mission, a mission he'd just returned from.

Okay, so maybe the twenty free minutes hadn't been the only reason she'd not attacked him. But still, it was completely unreasonable and-

"I want to use my ten minutes."

Kakashi's eye snapped over to her, the Sharingan hidden beneath one sleepy looking eyelid.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah. Incarcerous."

Kakashi startled slightly as his arms, which had been above his head in a disgustingly sexy full-body stretch, found themselves tied to the bedposts. One eyebrow came up, but Harī ignored it.

They both knew that if he wanted, Kakashi could have been out of those binds in a second. But they knew he wouldn't be moving. It was her ten minutes after all.

Instead, Harī slowly removed the bobble from the back of her head, having tied her hair up last night before going to bed. It fell around her in thick waves of red, fanning out at her shoulders and stopping just as her hips began.

"I really hope I'm not going to be your excuse for when your late." And there was no doubt that Kakashi was going to be late for something today, even if it had nothing to do with her.

"But I really got tied down and seduced by a nymph."

Harī snorted, rolling her eyes but climbed atop Kakashi's thighs anyway. She felt much more confident in their sexual relationship now. The first time had been messy, and she's been sure she'd do something wrong and it's kinda killed the mood. But here, right now, she was in control.

And damn did she like that idea.

Rubbing the head of Kakashi's cock against her opening, Harī let out a low groan, fingers trailing down Kakashi's beautifully built, scarred torso. He had more scars than her, and she hadn't been an untouched canvas in a long time.

Kakashi's tongue darted out from between his teeth, moistening his lips and Harī leant forwards to run her own mouth against his. He looked really sexy there, laid out with his arms above his head and why hadn't she done this before? Still-

"This is okay, right?" She needed to ask, because when he'd first tied her down she hadn't been so hot on the idea, yet she'd still given it a try.

Now the thought made her squirm in excitement.

Kakashi's hips bucked upwards under her hands at the same time his lips formed a small oval, allowing the lustful, husky "yes," to escape his throat. Merlin that was sexy.

Rocking her hips back and forth for a few moments, Harī kept her hands resting on Kakashi's abdominals, feeling them flex every time he tried to thrust further into her. And every time she'd rise with the same motion, so that his movements accomplished nothing but offering her a good feel of his contracting muscles. And then, she'd sink ever so slowly back down, loving the little groans that Kakashi would vocalise.

She knew he purposefully voiced it for her, made all these little moans to let her know what she did to him. Because Kakashi was a ninja, and if he didn't want to give her a reaction she'd never get one. Little things like that just made her love him that much more.

"Faster?" Kakashi finally asked, both eyes visible now under heavy, hooded eyelids. Harī loved that Sharingan, loved that every action she made when it fell upon her would be imprinted with Kakashi's mind forever. Her insides tightened at the thought and Kakashi bucked a little harder.

"Why would I do that?" Harī mused, though she nevertheless rolled her hips a little faster.

"Because you're a goddess."

A startled laugh escaped her lips at that comment; in that moment Kakashi's hands were suddenly on her hips and rolling them over, until she was laid out beneath him.

Then, there was a lot more movement, now that Harī was no longer in control.

Her hands found Kakashi's strong fingers, curling together. And it didn't matter that there was blood on those hands because her's weren't perfectly clean either, regardless that the total quantity would probably be like freckles against a pair of gloves.

Her moan was swallowed by Kakashi's lips brushed against her's, skin broken from where he'd been pulling at the pink flesh behind his mask. Getting involved with a ninja had been a great idea.

 

 

Lying in the bed, curled up into Kakashi's side with his fingers tangled in her hair, Harī poked the man in the ribs.

"You broke the rules."

"Maa, your ten minutes were up."

"And you chose now to be on time?"

Kakashi muffled his laughter in her hair, pressing a kiss to her crown after a moments thought.

Rolling her eyes, Harī nuzzled her cold nose into Kakashi's collarbone and sighed.

 

Okay, maybe early mornings weren't so bad after all.

 


	7. I'll Be Good, I'll Be Good

Kakashi liked Harī's breasts.

They weren't the biggest pair he'd ever seen, far from it, but there was just enough of them that he could cup them in one hand each and still have a bit of flesh left uncovered. They were perky, sharply curves that rested neatly on her torso, all silken smooth skin and always had some form of fruity smell to them. It depended on what kind of skin lotion she was using each month. It changed almost every month on the dot, and not one ever smelt bad. Though his favourite had to be the zingy lemon, there was just something about the crispness of the smell.

And right now, well he just wanted to put his head down on Harī's chest and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Kakashi?"

Long red hair tumbled down over Harī's shoulder as she turned to look at him, one groomed eyebrow raised. She was bent over the bat tub -both it and her bathroom unreasonably sized given this was suppose to be a single's apartment- and steam from the hot water was curling up around her body.

"Are you alright?"

He'd already stripped himself of the blood and gore from the mission, but it didn't change the fact he'd had to put his arm through the chest of a brunette with wide, chocolate coloured eyes. He could still hear the birds chirping.

"Come here, we can get a bath together."

Harī's small hands took a gentle hold of his own and Kakashi let her pull him along, let her slowly strip off his clothes and guide him into the deliciously warm water. Let her climb in and seat herself between his legs, her own on either side of his ribs and their naked chests inches apart.

Her hands came to lay on either side of his face, one thumb resting one his cheekbone while the other's fingers played with the thin silver strands that framed the sides of his face.

"Say something?" She asked, and her eyes were so soft, warm and concerned in a way no other had ever looked at him before.

Not with the family love that Minato and Kushina had shown him, or Rin's naive crush.

But as if he were the centre of her universe, and suddenly the gravity had changed leaving Harī trying to find her footing.

"Lemon."

Startled green eyes blinked for a second before Harī smiled, a tender, wobbly little twist of her lips as she plucked up the lemon scented body scrub by the bath side.

Without a word, she began to slowly work it all over his upper body, dainty fingers paying particular attention to his tense muscles, slowly coaxing them down from the mission high and forcing him to relax.

God, how had he managed without her before today?

Her nose brushed against his, formed in such a different way that the shape was so strange and thin and absolute perfection on her face. Even the little laugh lines that were starting to form around the corners of her lips only provided more attention to her beauty.

Those cool, citrus scented hands took a careful hold of his head, drawing it forwards until his chin came to rest on her shoulder and hers upon his. Even if he did have to hunch a bit, even if Harī's posture straightened to reach.

Thin arms, in no way trained to take a life like his own, wrapped around his torso with one idle hand playing with the damp hair that lay against the nape of his neck.

"I don't know what's wrong," Harī whispered into his ear, rocking their bodies to a side once, then twice in a gentle away, "but if you need a hug I'm always here."

Not to talk about it; she hadn't brought it up because she knew he didn't want to. Knew he couldn't bring himself to. But the underlying 'I'll always listen' was there.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Harī's waist and focused on the warm aroma of her that smelt of nothing but home, remaining in the bath long after the water grew cold.


End file.
